


Man of my Wet Dreams

by Castiels_beeswax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Angel Powers, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bunker Sex, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel in the Bunker, Cute, Cute Castiel, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Dean Winchester, Dean freaks out a little bit, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Dreams, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Dean, Gay Panic, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, One Shot, Panicking Dean, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexy Times, Sexy angel-man Castiel, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Wet Dream, but its not that much, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_beeswax/pseuds/Castiels_beeswax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to deal with his feelings about men. Not just men, Cas. He can't put it off any longer. But he might not have a choice when his subconscious mind threatens to reveal his darkest secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man of my Wet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic EVER, so go easy on me.  
> I hope everyone gets off on it.

Dean Winchester is not gay

He’s just not. Okay? 

He never thought about dudes that way.

He never thought about kissing guys.

Never thought about the way that a man’s stubble would scratch his face if he ever kissed him. He never EVER though about running his fingers through short hair instead of long... never though about a deep raspy voice moaning when he pulled on that hair and kissed down his neck.

He didn’t think about one man in particular...

That maybe that man’s hair is thick and dark; with eyes like shinning beacons of blue that make his heart beat faster every time he looked at him. 

He didn’t think about this dark haired man when he was jerking off. Didn’t think about this man’s strong hands turning him over on his bed and working him open with slick fingers. In and out... in and out... stretching and spreading him open. 

He didn’t think about that man’s dick slowly pushing at his hole. Rocking into him with a deep groan. Lips at the back of his neck...

No. Nononono.

This is not good. STOP.

Dean is NOT gay. He does. Not. Like. Men. If he liked men that meant that his whole personally was a lie. Dean Winchester is a ladies man. Smooth, and cool. Gets them every time with just a wink and a drink. HE is the one that slides home, not the other way around. He shouldn’t want a dick in his ass. It’s just not natural! 

So every time Dean’s mind wonders to this mysterious dark haired, blue eyed, sexual angel man, he splashes cold water in his face and thinks about baseball. 

And because Dean is such a scaredy cat, every time the angel (he can’t even think of his name right now because that would just make it too real) walked into the room, he would leave. Even if he was in the middle of making lunch, he would high tail it outa there. 

It wasn’t always like this, of course. When Cas first moved into the bunker, he and Dean spent every moment together. Dean taught him how to make his famous burger, showed him all of his most prized weapons, and they even watched some Dr. Sexy together. Cas helped Dean translate some old scrolls that they found in one of the back rooms, showed Dean some of his favorite books, and he even figured out how to use the telescope in the library so they could look at the stars together. Okay, that last one was a little gay, but Dean had on rose colored glasses every time he was with Cas. 

That was until four weeks ago. 

What happened four weeks ago? Well, Dean had an "accident." That’s what happened four weeks ago.  
___ 

They had been in one of the numerous spare rooms in the bunker. Sam had put a TV and a couch in this one for movie nights. It was something they had both always wanted, so splurging for a flat screen wasn’t question, even if they maxed out one of their credit cards. In this particular spare room there was an old oriental rug laid out on the floor in fount of the couch and a low coffee table in between the couch and the TV. The room wasn’t very big, but there were countless old paintings all over the walls. Dean doesn’t know why, it seemed like every painting in the joint was in this one room, but he thought it looked cool. It was, by far, the homiest room in the bunker. (Besides his room of course.)

So, sitting on the couch they found by the side road (in good condition), eating a bowl of popcorn, and watching Fight Club, Dean started to nod off. It was late and he was super comfortable, sitting next to Cas, in his flannel pajama pants and old t-shirt. He didn’t even realize that he started to lean towards Cas, and of course Cas just let it happen, being the oblivious fuck that he is. 

When Dean’s head landed on Cas’ shoulder he jerked up and put as much distance between them that he could. Cas of course didn’t understand why Dean was so jumpy. 

"What is wrong Dean?"

"Nothin’ jus’ tired." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck. He stopped being embarrassed when he realized Cas didn’t care if he used his shoulder as a pillow.

"You can sleep Dean, I will watch over you."

Yeah, the embarrassment was back. "No Cas. Remember what I said about watching me when I sleep?" 

"Yes, you said not to." 

"Yeah," Dean said getting up to leave, "so I’m just gunna go to bed, goodni-"

"No!" Cas interrupted. "I—I mean the movie is almost over and I want to see what happens..." 

"Okaaaay?" Cas had a weird look, almost like panic in his big, beautiful blue eyes... wait, that’s new. What the fuck Winchester? Why are you thinking about your best friend’s eyes like some school girl with a crush?

"So just watch it yourself, I’ve already seen it." Dean was turning red, he could feel it creeping up the back of his neck.  
“But…” And there it was. Cas’ puppy dog face. Dean swears that he picked it up from Sam but it never got to him before. But right now? God help him if he could turn that face down.  
“Uhhhh, okay Cas, but only ‘till the end of this movie.” Dean sat back down next to his angel and if he was a little bit closer, that wasn’t his fault, the bunker gets really cold at night and Cas was just radiating warmth. 

“Thanks Dean.” Cas instantly relaxed. It wasn’t endearing. Not at all. What is wrong with you Winchester? Come on, get it together.  
Of course right when Dean sat back down, he was instantly falling asleep. It wasn’t his fault that he pasted out with his head in Cas’ lap.  
Dreams came easily to Dean. All his life, good or bad, he would dream almost every night. They were almost always vivid. Maybe that’s one of the reasons he only got a few hours most nights. Sometimes the nightmares were too much, but this time. This time there were no nightmares. God Dean wishes it was a nightmare, but no. This time, with his head in Cas’ freaken lap, he has one of the best and most embracing dreams he could ever have.

***

“Nuhhhh God…” Dean moaned as he pulled on his restraints. His hands were tied to… something? Dean was laying on thee softest thing in the whole world. It was like he was floating on clouds. Wait. He was floating on clouds. Those are definitely white fluffy clouds, and someone was sucking his dick. Yeah there was a mouth on his cock. But Dean couldn’t look up, he was so enraptured with that hot, wet mouth swallowing around him.

Then, the tongue in that heavenly mouth did this thing. It flicked right at the head, teasing his slit. Over and over that tongue licked at him. Lick, lick, lick. It was sloppy… and wet… and hot as fuck.  
“Fuuuuuuuck, that’s so good.” Dean said, starting to buck his hips up. Then here where hands on his hips holding him down, but those hands are… different. They are strong and big, thumbs rubbing little circles on his hip bones. 

This time, Dean does look up and what he sees is not what he is expecting. 

“Cas?” Dean said, he tried to sit up, but he couldn’t. He was bound to, what he can now see is a head board, (on a bed made of freaken clouds, awesome) and those hands were anchoring him down.  
Cas was sucking Dean’s dick. Dean’s dick was in Cas’ mouth. What the fuck? 

“Dean.” Cas said when he pulled off his cock and started stroking him with his hand. This was his chance, he could scoot up the cloud bed and get away from—

“Your moouuth... Caaaasssss...” Dean whined. He couldn’t control himself, it was like Cas’ mouth was a magnet to his dick. There was no way he could pull away. It was like it was physically impossible to get his cock out of Cas’ mouth. And now that he thinks about it, he really doesn’t want to. That’s weird. Why does Dean want his dick in Cas’ mouth? Maybe because this was the best blow job he has ever gotten in his life! No way that this is real. This has to be a dream, cloud beds weren’t real and no way Cas would suck his dick. So it’s a dream. But why is he dreaming about a man sucking is cock? About Cas sucking his cock?!

That doesn’t matter right now though because, this is a dream. A weird and fucked up dream but, a dream. He could have this. It’s not real. So yeah, mmmmm, Cas sucking his dick. Okay.  
And then Cas did that thing again.

“Caaaasssss fuck… keep doing that….” So he did and Dean could not keep these sounds from coming out of his mouth. He has never really been that vocal before but, hot damnnnn. Cas was just pulling these pornographic sounds from him, he didn’t even know he could sound like that. Then all of the sudden he was coming. He didn’t even get a chance to warn Cas, but that didn’t seem to matter because right as he started coming (the hottest and most intense orgasm ever) Cas took him down almost all the way and swallowed everything.

But that’s not right.

He can see Cas swallowing his come, but he feels wet. Like he just came in his pants… hold on, HE JUST CAME IN HIS PANTS!

***

Dean shot up off the sofa so fast that he fell over the coffee table and knocked over the bowl of popcorn. Shitshitshitshit. This is not good. He just came in his pants, on the sofa, with Cas right there. Shit.

“Dean? Are you okay?” Cas was leaning over the coffee table to get a better look at him. Dean was sprawled out on the floor, wide eyed and…wet. What could he possibly say right now to make this better? Did he moan in his sleep? Did he moan Cas ’ name in his sleep?! He had to say something, anything, to try and cover up this awkwardness. 

“Ummmmmmm,” Fuck. That’s not what he wanted to say. What was he going to do again? Talk? To Cas? Who is looking at him now with those eyes, tilting his head in that way that is all of the sudden cute as fuck. What the hell is happening to him? Dean Winchester does not like sexy angel men! He does not. No.

“Uhhhh, I’m gunna go to bed. I-I am uhhhh really tried. I gotta go.” Dean said trying to get up and cover the wet spot on the front of his pants at the same time.

“Wait, Dean—“ 

“N, NO! I’m just. Not feeling well. I really gotta go—“Dean is tripping over his feet trying to get the fuck out. “gotta get to bed. Need sleep, have uhhhh a lot of stuff to umm, to do tomorrow.” He is almost out the door now, almost to freedom. 

“Dean, it’s oka-“

“NIGHT CAS.” He ran. Literally just ran down the hall, around the corner, through the maze that makes up the bunker, straight to his room. He slammed the door and got under his covers like a little kid afraid of the boogie man.  
___

Now here we are. Dean hasn’t talked to Cas since then, doing everything in his power to avoid him. That dream wasn’t the last either, no sir. Dean dreamt about Cas every night after that. He would wake up in a sticky mess or with a hard on that could cut diamonds. Every night it was another dream and every dream Cas would end up fucking him. It was always a little different in each one though, sometimes Cas would finger him slowly, then fuck him with his ass in the air. Other times he would use his tongue to open Dean up first and, oh my god Dean loved it when dream Cas did that. Those nights would defiantly call for a sheet change in the morning. It was really embarrassing actually, he had done the laundry more times then than in his whole life. So, needless to say, Dean only talks to Cas when it is absolutely necessary, besides that, he’s as far away from him as physically possible. (With out leaving the bunker.)

Dean thought that he was sneaky. He thought that no one was the wiser about him avoiding Cas like the black plague. He thought he was home free, apparently not though. 

“Dean, what is up with you lately?” Him and Sam were sitting in the library looking into some lore for a might be case. Of course Sam had to ask him about this right now. Dean was actually into the book he was reading. It was about witches and all of the different ways you could debilitate them. It explained, in detail, a sigil that would trap any third degree witch and under for up to forty-eight hours. He was right at the good part too! 

“What?” 

“You have been acting really weird lately. All flustered, kinda like you did after that date you had with, ummm what was her name? Rhonda Hurley?” He laughed at that. “And you have been avoiding Cas like-“

“Don’t say like the black plague.” Dean shot him a look that shut him down right in the middle of his sentence. He could let the Rhonda Hurley comment slide, but anything to do with Cas, he did not want to talk about with Sam.

“I wasn’t—listen I’m not trying to start a fight here, but I know you. Dean, you and Cas were practically joined at the hip and now it’s like you can barely look at the guy.” Sam had that look on his face, the one where his eyebrows are creased and he is looking up at you like you are the most important person in the world. Yeah, you know the one. Dean was not in the mood for that look. That look meant he would have to talk about feelings. He had to play this off or Sam would never leave him alone. 

“I’m fine Sammy, Cas and I are fine.”

“I don’t know Dean. I mean you have obviously been avoiding him for some reason, so you haven’t seen the way he has been acting. I’m kinda worried about him too.” Sam trailed off.

“He’s a grown man-angel-whatever. He can take care of himself.” Dean had about enough of this conversation and was about to make his escape.

“Will you just talk to him, I’m tired of all the mopping around.”

“Yeah Sammy, sure thing.” And then, Dean did the exact opposite and went straight to his room, being the chicken shit he is. This is not okay. Dean you are better than this. Be a man Winchester, face your fears! So what if Dean had an angel crush? It would pass. He has gone this whole time being just friends with Cas. He can get back to that. He just had to clear things up with him. He had to make up some shit story about having a wet dream right next to him… but how was he going to do that? 

He could say something like, sometimes a man’s needs just over take him and- nonono that was shit. He could just say he had a dream about Farrah Fawcett? Yeah, and that he was super sorry that Cas had to witness the outcome. Yeah! That was a good one, completely platonic. Completely heterosexual. It was settled and Dean found himself walking towards Cas’ room. Before he could stop himself he was knocking on the door.

“Ummmm Cas? Can we talk a minute buddy?” He was starting lose his nerve. What if Cas didn’t want to talk? What if he was totally grossed out by Dean now and never wanted to even look at him? Maybe Dean was so busy avoiding Cas he didn’t realize Cas might have been avoiding him too. No, no that would never happen, not with Cas, his best friend. If anything Cas was the one person he could tell anything to. This was going to be fine.

Then the door opened. 

Cas was there, in all of his messy haired, just wearing a bath robe, glory. Fuck. 

“Yes Dean?” 

“Uhhhh…” What the hell, what happened to Cas being the only person he could talk to? Now it’s like his brain shut down and all he could think about was that dream. 

“Dean, what is it?” 

“Oh uhhhh, yeah I just wanted to come see what you were doing, umm. What’s up?” Your fucking up Winchester remember what you came here for.

“Well I was just reading this book I found in the library. It’s about wildlife in the Amazon. I am quite familiar with most of it species, but I find myself with a lot more time on my hands lately and wanted to brush up my knowledge. You should really read it Dean. There is this chapter on Macaws, did you know that the world’s rarest bird is the Spix's macaw and-“

“Yeah, yeah that’s great man. Umm I kinda wanna talk to you about somethin’. You got time?”

“Yes, of course Dean. You know I always appreciate our talks.” Cas said as he opened the door more to let Dean in. Now here he was, sitting on Cas’ bed, going to have a talk about wet dreams. Fuck.

“Ummmm Cas I know that I haven’t been the best of friend lately and that’s not okay. So I just wanted to clear things up with you.”

“Yes Dean, I have noticed that you have been rather reclusive lately. I have tried to give you your space and not ask about feelings. I know you don’t like that.” 

“Yeah, uhh, thanks. I just wanted to say that it’s nothing you did. I just umm. Well I just kinda felt uncomfortable about that time on the couch, when I feel asleep and…”

“When you ejaculated in your sleep you mean?” Damn it. Dean could feel the red heat of blush running up his neck and across his face.

“Ummmm yeah, that.”

“It’s okay Dean, I know about the human male’s need for release when erect. You were quite vocal about the state of your penis, I was not surprised when you finished. I was surprised, however, with the way it made you behave. Tell me, do you always run away after completion?”

This was not the way he thought this was going to go. “No Cas, not always, but that’s not the point,”

“Because I always thought it to be rude for someone to leave right after ejaculation.”

“Well, yeah it is, but that’s only if the person they are with is their sexual partner- listen that’s not the point Cas I just want to know, are we cool? I mean I just had a crazy dream and didn’t mean to do it, I was fast asleep I forgot you were there.” Dean was rubbing at the back of his neck and looking at a particularly interesting crack in the wall next to the door.

“Yes Dean we are ‘cool.’” He did the little air quotes around that. 

“Great!” Dean got up and slapped him on the shoulder. “Perfect, I’m glad we cleared that up.” He was on his way to leave but then Cas asked,  
“So the dream, it was pleasurable?” 

“What?” Dean turned around form where he was about to open the door.

“The dream you had when you reached completion. Was it pleasurable?” Cas had this look in his eyes that Dean could only describe as hope. What was that about? 

“Uhhhh. Yeah Cas, I guess. I mean, of course it was, I got off didn’t I?” The heat was spreading up his neck again. He had to get out of here. 

“Oh, good. I mean I’m glad that you had a pleasant dream.” Cas looked pleased as punch. Like he just won the lottery. “So, you really liked what you were dreaming about? You would like that to happen again?” 

“Well... I guess?” Cas didn’t know, he couldn’t know. Cas wouldn’t read his mind while he was sleeping. Not after the time Cas thought Dean was having a bad dream and spied on him to try and fix it. Turned out Dean was having one of his Star Wars dreams. The one where he is Han Solo making out with Layla while Chewy watches. Yeah, not one of his finest moments.  
Dean was already on his way down the hall headed to the kitchen to grab a snack when it hit him. ‘You were quite vocal about the state of your penis.’ Shit. Cas had said that. Cas had heard him moaning in he sleep! It’s okay Winchester that still doesn’t mean he knows. Unless he was moaning Cas’ name in his sleep. And that thought is what caused Dean to break out in a complete body sweat. Cas knows. That’s why he was asking all those weird questions! FUCK!

This is not good. 

Dean was just about to turn around and run to the garage, get in Baby and drive far, far away when he ran into Sam.  
“Woah, dude. What the hell? Why are you so sweaty?” 

“I, umm… I talked to Cas.” Dean blurted out. 

“Really? That’s great! What happened?” Dean opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was just standing there awkwardly, sweating his balls off.

“Dude, are you alright?”

“Yeah. YEAH I’M... I’m fine. I just need to-- you know… I’ma go. SHOWER!” Sometimes Dean had trouble controlling his volume when he was really nervous. 

“Ummmm okay?” Then he was running down the hall toward the bathroom. This day was not going the way he thought it would. 

He ran in, shut the door and stripped before he even turned the water on. When he turned the knob on his favorite shower stall and waited for it to warm up, he looked at himself in the mirror. Cas knows. He knows Dean got his perv on to him in a dream. And what was all that about ‘would you like that to happen again?’ No way Cas would even think of Dean like that. He is a big wig, Angel of the Lord. No way would he ever go for Dean. 

Dean stepped into the spray of the shower. He closed his eyes on let the hot water run over his face. Maybe if he just kept his eyes closed he could shut out the world. Maybe, in this one moment, he could forget about all of his worries. He put his hands up on to the shower wall and let the sound of the water drown out the pounding in his head. 

Then Dean felt hands. Those same hands from the dream! He didn’t fall asleep in the shower did he? Is that even posable? Without taking his hands off of the wall he slowly looked over his shoulder.

“Cas? What are you—!” just as he was going to turn around, Cas held him in place and put his hand over Dean’s mouth.

“Shhh, Dean. It’s okay, I didn’t mean to alarm you.” Cas took his hand from Dean’s mouth and moved it to his hip, holding him in place with his ridiculous angel strength. 

“How did you—I mean what are you—” Dean didn’t know what he was trying to say. He must have forgotten to lock the door when he came in, shit. He knew why Cas was here, but he had to confirm it.  
“You heard me in my sleep didn’t you? I said your name…” 

“Yes…” Dean was found out and now Cas was going to give him shit for it. Wait, why is he naked too though?

“What are you doing Cas?” Now Cas started to move his hands up and down on Dean’s sides. 

“You know, when I first heard you moaning my name I couldn’t believe it. I knew that you would not want me to hear, but I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up.” Fuck. Now Cas was peppering little kisses on the back of Dean’s neck, sending shivers all over his body. Dean didn’t know what to say, he was in complete shock. “When you ran out I thought that meant you didn’t actually want me, when you started to avoid me I thought my suspicions were true. I couldn’t just leave it alone thought, and I know you told me not to spy on your dreams again,” His voice was lowered into a whisper, “but I couldn’t help myself.” 

“Cas, you—I didn’t—fuck Cas…” Cas was hard. He was starting to move his hips, slightly grinding against Dean’s ass.

“You do want this Dean, right?” Cas stopped his movements just as fast as they started, pulling back a little and in that moment Dean panicked. Did Dean want this? Well he has been hard for Cas every night for weeks so, yeah, Dean wanted this.

“Yes, Cas…” Dean was starting to shake, hands still up on the wall with his back to Cas. He felt so vulnerable, but at the same time he knew Cas wouldn’t hurt him. Cas started to kiss his neck again. Slowly he started moving his kisses down. His neck, his shoulder, down, down, down… then Cas was on his knees kissing his lower back, hands massaging Dean’s ass.

“When I looked into your dreams I saw a lot that I liked, Dean.” Kiss, kiss, “But there was one thing in particular I noted you enjoying the most…” kiss, kiss, kiss, lower and lower. Cas spread Dean’s ass cheeks and started kissing right on his hole. 

“Fuuuck…” Dean almost jumped out of his skin. “Caaaasss…” Cas started to lick. Little licks just on the surface. Flicking his tongue over and over, driving dean crazy. Lick. Lick. Lick. Then Cas started to go to town, pressing the flat of his tongue over Dean in one long swipe. “Yeah Cas. Oh god.” Dean reached behind him and grabbed Cas’ head, pulling him closer and grinding back. Then Cas stuck his tongue in Dean’s ass, swirling it around. “nNHHHUU! F-fuck!” He pressed his forehead to the tile wall and arched his back trying everything to get Cas’ tongue deeper inside him. Dean was moaning these little noises he never heard outside of his dreams, “Ah, ah, ah, ah.” Moving his hips back and forth each time.

“You like this Dean?” Cas asked as he pulled away. His voice wasn’t smug, he was genuinely concerned if Dean was enjoying himself. 

“Y-yeeesssss…” 

“Do you want more?” Now Dean could feel Cas smile against him when he started to kiss his right cheek, hands moving up and down on his thigs.

“Yes…” 

“What do you want Dean.” 

“I—I want you to fuck me.” Cas started to stand up, hands trailing over Deans body on the way. Dean was already impossibly hard and he could feel Cas was still hard too.

“Okay…” Cas whispered in his ear right before he started to nibble on it. Cas might not be that experienced but he sure as hell knew what to do to get Dean hot.

“Do you have any lube?” Dean asked. He had never had sex with a man before, but he knew the mechanics of it. If he wasn’t properly prepared it could hurt. 

“No, but I can get some, where—“

“In my room, left drawer next to my,” and then Cas was gone, he had blinked right out of the shower, but before Dean could even turn around he was back. 

“Wow Cas that was fast.” Dean chuckled. “You find it?”

“Yes, do you want me to stretch you with my fingers now?” Cas didn’t exactly know what dirty talk was, but that didn’t stop Dean’s dick from twitching at that. 

“Yeah Cas, gotta get me ready for your cock.” Dean said as he put his forearms against the cold tile and stuck out his ass. He heard the top of the lube snap and the next thing he knew, Cas’ fingers where circling around his hole. He was slightly open from Cas’ tongue, but it didn’t take away from the stretch he felt when Cas slid one finger in. Slowly Cas started to move it in and out. “You can put another one in Cas.” Dean said breathlessly. His legs were week from standing, but there was no way in hell he was going to complain now. Cas slid another finger in, now moving them both in and out, in and out, scissoring them slightly. Then before he knew it Cas was adding a third and it burned a little on the way in. Dean angled his hips and started to thrust back on Cas’ fingers. Then Cas brushed over something. “Oh Fuck Caaaaasss! Do that again.” And Cas did do it again. And again. And again. And... “Ah, ah, ah…ahhh… Cas, Cas please. I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Woah, Dean knew that Cas had a deep scratchy voice, but fuck Cas sounded so fucking wrecked and he hasn’t even done anything for himself yet.

“Yes, I’m sure. Cas just fuck me already.” Dean whined. Cas pulled out his fingers slowly and slicked up his cock. Then he grabbed Dean’s left leg under the knee and hiked it up, holding Dean up against the wall with unbelievable strength. Then he was pushing in. Inch by inch he was sliding into Dean. 

“Ahhhhh Dean, you’re so tight,” Cas moaned as he pushed the last few inches all the way in. He was resting his head on the back of Dean’s neck, both of them breathing heavily. “,C—can I move Dean…”

“Just give me a sec Cas… you feel so big…” His head was spinning. This is what he has been dreaming about for weeks and now he has it, he has Cas. They stood there for a while, Cas was kissing on his neck again and rubbing his hand on his hip trying to get Dean to relax. “Okay, you can move.” Dean whispered, he was ready now. He didn’t think he could possibly wait a second more, so Cas pulled out almost all the way and then slammed back in.

“AHHH, CAS!” Dean yelped. 

“SORRY! Dean did I hurt you?” Dean couldn’t even speak, Cas had fucked all literate thoughts out of his head with that one thrust. He needed Cas to fuck him into the wall right now. He didn’t know what to say so he just started moving his hips back and forth erratically. Cas got the message. He started to pound into Dean, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. Pound. Pound. Pound. The sound of skin against skin filled the shower. Cas was making these almost animalistic grunting sounds with every thrust. “Dean, Dean fuuuuck.” 

Cas didn’t normally cuss. Dean loved how dirty it sounded.

“Yeah Cas fuck. Fuck me so hard.” Dean wailed, he reached back and grabbed Cas’ ass, pulling him in with each thrust. Pornographic sounds were just pouring out of him. “God Cas,” Pound, “so good,” Pound, “so good.” Pound. Pound, poundpoundpound! 

“AH, ah, ah, ah, Caaasss! I’m gunna come.” Dean felt his balls tighten and then it was all over. With a shout of Cas’ name he came all on the tile wall. Hot spurts of semen shooting out of him. It was the most powerful orgasm he has ever had. He would have fallen over, but Cas wrapped his right arm all the way around his waist, squeezing him back against his chest. 

“Deeeeaaan.” Cas’ thrusts were getting faster and more uncontrolled. Then Dean felt a hot liquid shoot inside him. Cas’ hips kept moving in little grinds, just humping into him while he was coming. “Dean…” Cas whispered.

“Cas.” Dean could barely stand up anymore, so he just let himself be held up by Cas. Both of them breathing heavily. Cas pulled out and Dean felt his hot come dripping out of him. “Cas, can we take this somewhere more comfortable?”

Then a second later, they were in Dean’s bed on their backs, clean and dry.

“Wow, that was, wow.” Dean said to the ceiling, he couldn’t believe how good it felt to finally have Cas. After weeks of wet dreams and hundreds of loads of laundry. And if Dean was honest with himself, after years of feeling like there was something more between him and Cas, he finally got him, his angel. Cas was still panting next to him when Dean looked all he could do was smile.

“Yes Dean, it was…” Then the next thing Dean got was a face full of angel. Cas was kissing the life out of him, rolling on top of him and running his fingers through his hair. Dean couldn’t help but moan. Cas was sticking his tongue in his mouth and Dean was happy to reciprocate, sliding his tongue into Cas’ mouth as far as it could go. Then Cas pulled away.

“Hey, Cas, get back in here.” Dean smiled, pointing to his mouth. Cas looked away smiling to himself. “What’s up Cas?”

“I… I just can’t believe…” 

“Yeah, me neither.” Dean laughed pulling Cas down for another kiss. They both started to laugh and Dean rolled on top of Cas, kissing him all over. His mouth, his cheek, his jaw, and neck, both still giggling with each other uncontrollably. “So, you spied on my dreams?” Dean said, one eyebrow up and a grin on his face, looking down at Cas who was now not laughing at all.

“Umm, yes, but it was just because I was concerned. You were acting strange and I was worried about your wellbeing and—“ Cas was talking so fast, trying to dig himself out of this hole.

“Stop Cas, its fine.” Dean laughed.

“You’re not mad?” 

“No, I’m not mad. If anything am happy that you did it, now I don’t have to tell you what turns me on, you just know. It’s like you read the 'Dean manual for sexual completion'” Cas laughed at that and started to run his hands down Dean’s back. 

“Okay, good. I still want to make it up to you though…” Cas’ eyes were half lidded and he was speaking barely over a whisper.

“Oh yeah? What if I wanted to do something for you? What do you want?”

“Dean, I just want you. I have been lost to you since the moment I set my hands on you in hell.” Cas was looking at him with the most love and admiration that he has ever seen. All Dean could do in the moment was kiss him. Pouring all of the things that he couldn’t say out loud into this one kiss, hoping that it was getting through to Cas someway. Even if Dean couldn’t say all of the things he felt right now, he could show them. So he started to kiss Cas. He kissed him everywhere just worshiping his body with his hands and mouth. He kissed down both arms, each of his fingers. He kissed on his chest, each nipple. Then down his leg to his foot, up the other leg. When Dean looked up, Cas was shaking. 

“Cas…” Dean whispered as he kissed the inside of his thigh, “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I’m just happy.” 

“Yeah, me too.”

They both cuddled up after that, holding each other close as if something was going to tear them apart at any moment. Dean didn’t think that Cas slept, but here he was, snoring softly and it was the cutest thing in the world. In the moment right before sleep Dean all the sudden panicked. The dreams! What if he had another wet dream about Cas with him right here—but then the thought was cut off by Cas shifting closer, nuzzling into the crook of Deans neck. Nah it doesn’t matter, Dean thought, now the real thing is here to help out.

*Fin*

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment! I would love to hear what you think or any mistakes I might have made. (I was the only editor on this)  
> Also kudos are very appreciated. <3 
> 
> If you guys liked it, maybe I will right more fics and let everyone in on all of the inappropriate fantasies I have about Cas and Dean. 
> 
> Love you ;3


End file.
